mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown Mode
:You may also be looking for "Showdown", the last level in Call of Duty 8: End of the World. is a multiplayer mode for Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Description Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition has a single-console multiplayer mode in which two to seven human or AI players can battle on a variety of maps (or "stages") with a choice of a few dozen playable characters. Both the maps and playable characters are unlocked by purchasing items or completing challenges as detailed in the tables below. The player's statistics for Showdown Mode are tracked in the "Frontier Battles" section of Edgar Rose's Journal. Players must tie their profile to the chosen character in the options menu of the character selection screen in order for the statistics to be tracked. Game Modes Three game modes can be selected from the Options menu on the map selection screen: *Bounty Hunter - game is won by the first player to reach the bounty money $. Options to set are bounty cash and power-up type. *Showdown - game runs for a set amount of time and the player with the most money wins. Options to set fight time and power-up type. *High Noon - Duelling. Option to set number of wins. In modes, cards are added to the player's own hands and when a player gets five cards a special power is unlocked based on the player's hand. In Hold 'Em mode, each player starts with two cards of their own and all other collected cards are added to the community hand shared by all players. As soon as five cards are in the community hand, the player that forms the best hand from those cards and their own wins the hand and the special power. In the High Noon duelling mode, if more than two players are selected the left analog stick is used to switch opponents during a duel. Duelling continues until only one player is left standing. Power-ups There are four classes of cards. Red cards give weapon power-ups and fully restore health, yellow cards restore dead-eye and took a small amount of health (do not pick up this card unless necessary), green cards fully restore health and give some ammo to the current weapon, blue cards award new weapons and restore health a little. Weapon power-ups include: *Ice damage (freezes enemies in place temporarily) *Fire damage *Mushroom oil damage *Knock down (players tumble as if hit by a cannon) *Faster bullets *Reflecting bullets *Regenerating health Special effects from completing a hand include: *Everyone is drunk - the player's controls are reversed for a short time and vision is blurred. *Burning rage - the player is set on fire for sometime and is able to kill other players with it. The fire does not damage you. Playable Characters Characters for use in can be unlocked by completing missions or by purchasing certain items, as noted in the table below. They can also be unlocked by playing and choosing the player's profile on the character selections screen options menu. Six characters are available from the start (no need to be unlocked), as noted in the table. Each character has a special ability. Category:RDR Category:Modes Category:Real Ideas